


The Gift Of Selfies

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony centric [89]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The one where it's Christmas during COVID which means Tony can't see any of his friends or family and hasn't seen them for most of the year. He wants to see them more than anything, but COVID means that he has to think outside the box.
Series: One shots - Tony centric [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627026
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	The Gift Of Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 23: Gifts/Gift Exchange/Secret Santa of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/285020.html).

Tony was tired of all this COVID BS. He hadn’t seen his coworkers in months, almost an entire year. They were taking turns on who was actually in the office, so they never saw each other. 

He missed his family and friends too. It was Christmas time and he expected to spend it alone without family, friends, or coworkers because COVID meant no gatherings and an order to stay at home. You might think that he was sad because he wouldn’t get any presents, but he didn’t care about the gifts. He could buy himself anything he wanted. What he needed was to see his friends and loved ones again. 

A few had offered to do zoom calls or skype, but it was too hard to get everyone together for that or to set up a schedule of calls, so that he could make sure to see everyone. He was ready to resign himself to truly spending the day alone, when he had a brilliant realization. Instead of exchanging gifts this year, they could share selfies.

He called all of the people that he’d been wanting to see and hear from. He hoped that they would be open to the idea of sending selfies to each other. He was ecstatic when everyone agreed.

That was the start of the COVID Christmas 2020 selfie war. McGee had set up a photobucket folder that everyone could upload images to. Every selfie posted triggered a new wave of selfies. 

Bishop, Ducky, Tony’s frat brothers, they all got in on it. Each of them trying to outdo the others. There were funny pictures, weird pictures, and everything in between. Tony had never laughed more in his life. It was the perfect end to a terrible year. A reminder that no matter how bad things got they always had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
